Implantable medical devices are commonly used today to monitor a patient and/or deliver therapy to a patient. For example, implantable sensors are often used to monitor one or more physiological parameters of a patient, such as heart beats, heart sounds, ECG, respiration, etc. In another example, implantable neurostimulators can be used to provide neurostimulation therapy to a patient. In yet another example, pacing devices can be used to treat patients suffering from various heart conditions that may result in a reduced ability of the heart to deliver sufficient amounts of blood to a patient's body. Such heart conditions may lead to rapid, irregular, and/or inefficient heart contractions. To help alleviate some of these conditions, various devices (e.g., pacemakers, defibrillators, etc.) can be implanted in a patient's body. Such devices may monitor and provide electrical stimulation to the heart to help the heart operate in a more normal, efficient and/or safe manner. In some applications, it may be beneficial for the implantable medical devices to have a small form factor or to minimize a volume of the device used for particular components, such as for electrical circuits, to enhance the volume available for an energy storage device such as a battery.